Charm Alarm
''Charm Alarm ''is the ninth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang head toward Maine to see a mysterious man looking for help for his store, haunted by a monster. But the monster isn't like any other monster. It can charm magic, and bend anyone and anything's will. Who could the monster be? Synopsis The gang go to Maine to help a man with a monster in his store. When they arrive in Maine, they are in a town near Augusta called Mirpat. They arrive at a little shop called "Charms and Doohickeys for Magic". As soon as they enter, they are greeted by the man from the phone call. He introduces himself as Mr. Clatch, and a young man comes in and says he is Dan. Much to Fred's disappointment, Daphne interests herself in Dan. Dan seemingly hates Mr. Clatch, grumbling about his family and wishing he could go home. Mr. Clatch then tells them about the monster after Dan leaves. It seems it is the ghost of Matilda, his great-aunt, who has come back for her charms. She was supposedly a witch, and Mr. Clatch found her charms and spellbooks in the basement. Since then, her ghost has haunted the store. Velma asks if there is anyone else who possibly could be the monster. Mr. Clatch calls in his trainee, Grace Yuder. Grace is learning magic and that from Mr. Clatch, so she can inherit the store. If Mr. Clatch leaves for a retiring home, or dies, or decides he doesn't want the shop anymore, it goes to Grace. Grace would like the store already, but Mr. Clatch says he is not going to give up the store. Grace drops a notebook out of her bag as she leaves. Daphne picks it up and examines it, and does not call Grace back. Mr. Clatch seems to understand and tells them they should investigate the store. The store has three floors: the top, the ground and the basement. The top is actually very big, as it combines the tops of other stores because Mr. Clatch purchased the top floors. The basement is small, but maybe they could find some clues there. Fred says to split up. Shaggy and Scooby go to the top, and he and the girls go to the basement. On the top floor, Shaggy and Scooby are creeped out by all the furniture covered in cloths. It looks like nobody lived there for years. The floor is different colors. Finally, they find a clue. A bracelet like Dan's, all cool. Suddenly the Ghost of Matilda-or the Charm Monster, as Scooby and Shaggy call it-appears and starts chanting. A gas starts coming out. Scooby starts running, but Shaggy is frozen. He is staring at the gas. Scooby pushes him around the room like a bowling ball, chased by the Charm Monster. Finally, Shaggy realizes what is happening and gets up. Then he and Scooby run out of the room. Meanwhile, downstairs Velma has examined the notebook. It is full of strange sayings and note next to them. She finds nothing until a page of interest appears. It is unclear, but it says:"Dear Diarrhea, Today I designated a cosmetic about chalices. It is an awful moonstar and is shore to eat the shrine. Figly!" Velma studies it, until Daphne falls through the floor. Then Shaggy and Scooby burst in. Fred asks Daphne if they should come down, and she says yes while Velma questions Shaggy. He gives her the bracelet. Velma examines it, and soon the entire gang are down there. It seems to be a maze of passageways. The gang decides to stick together and goes through one passage. The Charm Monster appears, but Velma hides, and the rest of the gang runs. The Charm Monster drops a note that reads "first two letters except for eat in note". Velma opens the notebook, and figures out the letter, then runs after the gang. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang have endorsed in those crazy chase scenes, only with passages. Fred, Daphne and Shaggy seem to obey the monster's will, and chase after Scooby. Finally, the gang run away, straight into Velma. Velma explains her plan and the gang agrees. Shaggy and Scooby are wandering around, followed by Fred and the girls in the shadows. Shaggy calls the monster, and the monster appears, and tries to chant, but Fred and the girls spring out and smash the gas into his face, obliging him to comply to them. The monster is Grace Yuder, who wanted the store from Mr. Clatch. She dressed up because she knew Mr. Clatch was superstitious. The episode ends with Mr. Clatch giving the store to Dan. Cast and Characters Villains *Charm Monster Suspects Culprits Locations *Maine **Mirpat ***Charms and Doohickeys for Magic ***Underground passages Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Daphne's shoes are briefly white. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *When Velma studies the notebook, Fred can be seen lying on the floor for some weird reason. *Mr. Clatch appears first with a tie with spots, and then a tie with stripes. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes "Holy cow, Scoob, CHARM ALARM!" -'Shaggy' Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes Category:Frank Welker Category:Casy Kasem Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Mindy Cohn